


You're the Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, M/M, for firstklainekit on tumblr, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://waltzy.tumblr.com/post/19561080770/au-meme-kurt-and-blaine-have-been-best-friends">this gifset</a></p><p>Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since they were little, then Kurt finds out about Blaine's crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> wrote some time ago and put here for archiving purpose
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

“Hey,” Kurt says softly, leaning against the locker next to Blaine’s and crossing his arms over his books.

“Hi!” Blaine smiles at him and only gets a frown in return. He closes his locker and adjusts his satchel. “What’s wrong?” he asks as they start their way towards the History classroom.

Kurt sighs and shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says, but his smile is off. Blaine wants to dig, wants to know what is wrong but the glance Kurt shoots him says “not here” loud and clear. He nods and holds the door for Kurt.

“I’ll be coming over later, right? I brought the DVD I was telling you about!” he asks, just to be sure.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Of course, dummy. What is it called again? Downtown Abbey?”

“Downton Abbey. I think you will like it. Especially the period dresses. Maybe you can draw some inspiration for the new suit you were making me!”

“I know, sweetie, you told me three times already,” Kurt huffs with a laugh, the tension gone from his eyes and stance, and wraps his hand around Blaine’s. “If you call your mom, you can stay the night. Dad allowed it!”

Blaine can feel his lips stretching into a broad grin. It’s been a long time since they have had a sleepover. Kurt’s face is lightened up the way it always does when he smiles and Blaine is glad when their teacher calls them to attention. He never seems to be able to stop staring at Kurt when he is smiling so beautifully.

“I’m making your favorite for dinner,” Kurt whispers, leaning over and Blaine’s heart jumps at the puff of breath against his neck. He grips his pen tightly and nods, starts to copy the dates off the blackboard. He can feel Kurt’s gaze on him, knows he is frowning again, but it’s hard, overwhelming really, to pretend everything is as it has been for the past fifteen years when it’s not. Finally, Kurt turns back to his own notes and Blaine can breathe easier again.

*

“Dad, Blaine and I are home!” Kurt yells as soon as they enter. Blaine grins and toes off his shoes, ignores Kurt’s scowl at the treatment, and hangs up his coat.

“Been a long time, kiddo,” Burt says warmly. Blaine smiles at him and moves to wrap his arms around Burt. He always likes Burt’s hugs.

“It’s been a week, Dad. That’s not that long.”

“Yeah? For you two it is. I thought you weren’t speaking again like that time Blaine broke your favorite pair of heels,” Burt says amusedly, clapping Blaine on the back.

“We see each other every day at school. And we went to get coffee on Wednesday. It’s not like we were ignoring each other,” Blaine laughs it off and grabs his back, not reacting to the way Kurt stiffens just slightly as he passes him on his way to the kitchen. Burt grumbles behind him in the way he does when he is too lazy to call them out on their bullshit and Blaine swallows and bites his lip. He shakes his head slightly.

“You promised me lasagna, Kurt!” he calls.

*

“Are you going to tell me?” Kurt asks, picking at his plate of vegetable lasagna, and avoiding Blaine’s eyes.

“Tell you what?” Blaine asks confused, staring at the TV screen, watching the maids scurry around.

“About your crush. I can’t believe I had to find out from Tina. You’ve always told me things like that. And I have you,” Kurt sounds hurt and it makes Blaine’s stomach churn unpleasantly. All he wants is for Kurt to be never hurt, especially by him, for Kurt to be always happy.

“The bravest, most beautiful person I know,” Blaine mutters, stuffs another bite into his mouth, chewing. Maybe Kurt will stop asking questions now.

“Who is it, Blaine? I don’t like it when we have secrets.”

“It’s- it’s-,” Blaine puts the plate on the bedside table, his chest too tight, and wraps his arms around his knees. The beautiful scenery on the TV screen seems dull and he can only hear his blood rushing in his ears. What if he tells Kurt and Kurt is disgusted by it and they can never be the same as before again? Or worse. If Kurt will pity Blaine, and try to make him feel better by being especially attentive? But maybe-

Sometimes Blaine thinks Kurt’s gaze will linger on him, his smile soften even further, his cheeks blush pink when they share the bathroom in the morning. But if he is wrong-

Courage, he tells himself and balls his hands to fists. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and rests his chin on his shoulder. It makes feel Blaine safe and like his skin is too tight at the same time.

“Come on. It can’t be worse than Finn,” Kurt whispers and kisses his cheek softly.

Blaine takes a deep breath and turns his head slightly, locking his gaze with Kurt. His beautiful, talented Kurt.

“It’s not a crush,” he says, taking a deep breath. “It’s- I’m in love. With you. Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes are wide and blue up close and Blaine can feel his eyelashes flutter, rubs his nose against Kurt’s in an eskimo kiss, soft and familiar like everything about Kurt. Well. Except the parts of him that aren’t soft. The parts that are harsh and sting, the parts that are fierce and unrelenting. All the parts that he loves and cherishes and doesn’t know how to live without.

It takes him a moment to realize what is happening when Kurt’s lips brush against his and he gasps, eyes flying open.

Kurt is grinning widely, framing Blaine’s face in his hands.

“You idiot,” he says, his voice soft and affectionate, disbelieving. “Of course I love you, too.”


End file.
